


The Dark Desire

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out that the person he loves, is a whole lot closer than previously thought. What's more, will his love interest love him back. More importantly, will they accept that he doesn't want to fight in the war and is friends with the very man he was to be fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: -dances around- oh gawd guys I'm so nervous about posting this...what if you guys don't like it? Or...what if...what if...  
> -sigh- but I have to post it because...I'm an author...and that's what I do...I write because I love it..and nothing anyone says can change that.  
> This being said I feel I should warn you ok?
> 
> WARNING: This has only four parts. It's an older work so it's full of plot holes but it wasn't supposed to be anything but a dream I had, written down...cause that's what it is. Also...this contains HEAVY incest. And lots of scenes of sexy men having sex xD If this makes you squiggle and squirm with discomfort STOP READING NOW! Thanks
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own. I just abuse the characters for my own personal amusement before handing them back to JK less sexually frustrated with themselves ;3

Chapter one

Harry gulped and clutched the thoroughly abused paper tightly to his chest. He couldn't believe what he'd just read! He had a family! A father and he even had an uncle he'd been previously unaware of! How could they? They had all lied to him! To Sirius!   
Of course they asked why he was so furious. And he'd promptly cursed them out of his home. Fuck this. He was leaving. He would go to Voldie-head, after all, said snake man had been the one who'd brought his attention to this...this...secret. And of course this didn't even /begin/ to quell /those feelings/ he'd begun to have for the man who had come into his life like a whirlwind at the tender age of thirteen. Did this make him as sick as he thought? Probably. What really scared him...was...what if he wasn't accepted? What if he was turned away? What if...when /he/ found out about his /other/ feelings...what if he left him all alone? Would his new found uncle want him?

Harry scrunched up his nose.

Given his current 'Uncles' feelings for him, he wouldn't hold his breath. 

So when the man of his dreams entered into Grimmauld Place,a place the man had previously declared his hatred for, Harry bit his lip and turned scared emerald orbs to meet confused silvery grey.

"Whats wrong pup?"

Harry felt himself shudder in pleasure as his crush's voice washed over him. What /was/ wrong with him? It was a valid question. One he was terrified to answer. Looking away, Harry held out the rather rumpled parchment and prepared himself to hide. He'd suffered so much rejection, he really expected no different from this man. Especially when the older man knew everything. And he would tell him, obviously. He never kept anything from Sirius.   
For example, he'd told Sirius last year that he had a crush on an older man. His godfather had been rather good about it, even though the man's face had gone carefully blank. Still, the smile his godfather had given him had been genuine. Would it be so genuine this time?  
His stomach was twisting in knots and he felt rather ill. He couldn't take much more of the silence. It was killing him.

"Pup? Harry, look at me," came Sirius' calm smooth voice. Harry blinked in surprise and met the older wizards eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where'd you get this?"

Harry bit his lip. Could he tell his godfather the truth? Yes.

"Bellatrix, via Voldemort." he replied quietly, biting his lip again.

Sirius' eyes widened and he glanced at the paper again.

"I...never knew! That means...Shite! That bastard!" 

Aah there was that famous Black rage. Harry knew exactly who that anger was geared towards too. His old headmaster. Dumbledore.

"Yes. He knew. And when I grew angry they asked why I was so mad, that he'd placed me with muggles 'for my own good'." Harry sneered in reply, lip curling in a purely Severus like manner.

Sirius turned silver eyes to Harry, regret flashing in them briefly. However, Harry brushed it off.

"What's done is done. Before you accept this, if you accept it, I need to tell you something."

He nodded for Harry to continue.

"That older man I told you I liked? Well..it's you. And even With this new information I find it hasn't deterred my love for you...so...yeah...I'll go pack my things."

He turned to leave and found himself quite suddenly pinned to the nearby wall.

"Where do you think you're going, pup?" Sirius purred in Harry's ear, making said wizard shiver.

"I...I thought you wouldn't want me. After all, who wants a son who also harbors sexual feelings for his biological father?" murmured the teen, drowsily staring at Sirius' chin. He hated how his body automatically melted at his father's nearness. Because he knew...he knew...  
He jolted out of his haze when Sirius leaned forward and brushed his lips teasingly against Harry's. His grey eyes lit with an inner hellfire that seemed to consume Harry completely.

"Quite personally I think it's hot." he confessed with a playful smirk.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. They widened further when his godfather....er.../father/ began to nibble on his ear as he pressed his taller, more muscular boy against Harry's smaller more lithe frame.

"B-but I'm your son. And you can't possibly like me like that." he whispered, his body reacting strongly to his father's ministrations. Sirius growled, his eyes fierce once more.

"I have loved you for many years pup. In more ways than one. It doesn't matter to /me/ if you just happen to be my son. After all, Bellatrix is your mother, and she was my cousin. Since Rodolphus couldn't give her children, we all came to an agreement to allow me to do it. It won't bother me to continue keeping it 'in the family' as it were." came the firm reply.

Harry's eyes threatened to water and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

"If Bella is my mother, then why the green eyes?"

Sirius sneered.

"Dumbledore."

"Can it be fixed?"

Sirius tilted his head, appearing remarkably like his animagus form as he thought for a moment. Grinning mischievously he pulled out his wand and tapped Harry on the head, muttering a 'finate incantatum'. He beamed as the charms on his son disappeared, and a smaller version of himself, but with Regulus' gunmetal grey eyes was shown to him.

"Simply breathtaking. You can definately tell that you are a Black."

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Am I....do you still want me?"

With a a growl of pure passion Sirius lurched forward and latched his lips to his son's and swallowed the surprised moan that exited Harry's mouth. He once more pressed his body against the smaller one if his son and felt when Harry shivered, arching erotically into his father's form. And he whimpered, desperate for more, when his father retreated.  
Siri chuckled in amusement.

"Does that answer your question pup?" he asked, rubbing his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry's reaction both surprised and excited Siri, who moaned happily when his son- using the wall as leverage- wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, and his leg around Siri's waist. Hugging Harry close, he leaned forward once more and proceeded to ravish the young teen's mouth.  
Oh!  
That was divine!  
Harry gasped when their clothed groins pressed and rubbed against each other. Sirius smirked and trailed his hands over the younger wizards sides, before reaching around and gripping Harry's arse, giving it a firm squeeze.

Harry of course moaned wantonly, gasping as they were pressed even more firmly together. Sirius began to nibble on the younger mans neck, giving it little nips and licks, causing Harry to whimpering pleasure. They both were unbearably hard. Both wanted it to go further.  
However, fate- it seemed-, had different plans. It was at the exact moment where Sirius had dipped his hand into his son's pants, that the fire flared to life and Sirius growled out his frustration, gripping Harry's painfully erect cock tightly. Harry, oblivious, cried out in pleasure and arched into Sirius' hand.

"S-Siri!" he whimpered, gunmetal grey eyes darkening in pleasure. Sirius gave Harry his patented wolffish grin and, regardless of his calling 'guest', proceeded to pump his son, promising myself to pummel into his child's undoubtedly tight heat later- when there wouldn't be interruptions.  
Harry whined and moaned, writhing in his father's grasp, arching beautifully into the pleasure that was being given to him.

"Oh! D-daddy more!" he breathed raggedly, head resting on the wall behind him, eyes tightly closed.

Sirius shivered and let out a feral growl quickening his pace.  
In the other room the fire flared once more, signaling the caller was being insistent. Sirius grinned, wanting to give them an earful, no matter who they were.

"Are you close pup?" receiving a nod, Sirius leaned down and placed his mouth by his lover's ear and licked the shell," Come for me Harry." he whispered. Commanded.

"Daddy!" screamed Harry as he climaxed, cum splattering it's silvery white trails all over his chest and some on his face.

Sirius grunted,as without even having to touch himself, he came as well. Hey. His son was absolutely /hot/  when in the throes of orgasm. He roughly brought his lips to Harry's, kissing and biting, drawing out delighted mewls and whimpers. Eventually he pulled away, whipped out his wand, cast a cleaning spell, then returned to gently ravishing his pup's mouth. In the process of doing that he lowered his son to the floor and made sure his pup was presentable before giving Harry a chaste kiss to the forehead.

"You look stunning Harry." he whispered and was pleased (smug really) with the blush that stole across his young lover's cheeks.

"Sirius my boy, are you there?" came an unwanted voice into their content bubble.

Said Grim animagus growled in irritation. Just the person he didn't want to deal with. Harry winced and buried his face into his fathers chest.

" He's probably trying to get you to lift the ban I have on the Order." Harry mumbled causing Siri to snicker.

"You banned them from our house?" was the amused inquiry.

Harry blushed and nodded, sending Sirius into a fit of barking laughs, which caused  Harry to sigh in contentment. He always enjoyed hearing his father laugh.

"That's my pup." Sirius praised, mischief in his starlight eyes.

Harry grinned, pleased with the praise he so rarely received. As if reading his pup's thoughts, Sirius pulled his son into a tight hug and then steered them towards the other room where the floo was still blazing high with green fire.

"Why hello, headmaster!" Siri stated with false cheer as he pulled Harry ever closer. He witnessed, with glee he might add, as Dumbledore's eyes narrowed minutely upon Harry's person, before that creepy grandfather façade was back in force.

"It's great to see you have returned to your family home. Are you doing well?"

Sirius' lip lifted imperceptibly in his aggravation, but otherwise you couldn't tell he was miffed.

"Yes. I am doing fine. And the house is a lot less if a dark place than I remember it to be." the animagus replied succinctly, flashing a brief, soft smile to Harry. Harry blushed but grinned. He felt so warm and wanted.  
Dumbledore's eyes narrowed once more.

"So my boy I was wondering if I could come through and talk to you about Harry."

"Why? What's wrong with Harry?"

"Well you see, he threw a temper tantrum and somehow was able to ban us from Grimmauld Place."

Sirius winked at Harry when he turned to his son and sent the teen a mock look of disappointment.

"Harry! I'm disappointed in you." he mock admonished and Harry fought to keep a straight face when the headmaster appeared pleased with himself. That is...until Sirius finished his statement, "You should have waited until I was there so I could have seen their faces when you kicked them out."

Dumbledore appeared so livid that Harry couldn't help it and began to laugh. It made Sirius grin to hear it, knowing it was a rare occurrence now a days. He was amused to note that the laugh was a mixture of his own bark and his cousin's insane cackle. Oddly enough, it worked.  
Coldly Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry.

"If you defy me, Harry, I will make all of your friends become your enemies." the old man threatened. 

Harry snorted, giving Headmaster Dumbledore such a look of loathing that Sirius thought that even Snivellus would have been proud.

"All of my friends have never been on your side to begin with Dumblederp." was the drawled reply, causing Sirius to narrow his eyes. So his son really had switched sides then? Because that drawled answer certainly sounded like a certain Malfoy.  
Needless to say, Dumbledore's infamous twinkle was not present as the Hogwarts headmaster fumed at the loss of his weapon.

"And what of your /father/? Surely you wouldn't abandon him?" the blue eyed bastard stated softly, attempting to sound disappointed.

Sirius snorted this time and rested his chin in his shorter lover's head.

"I don't know where you get your information old man, but no matter what side of the war my son is on, I'll remain by his side. Besides. It seems as if the Dark Lord may have been treating Harry better than you have." the silvered eyed wizard snapped, before kissing his son's temple, which of course made Dumbledore slit his eyes in contemplation before they widened in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"So I see the Black tradition is handed down to father and son." his tone was laced with venom.

Siri barked out an unamused laugh. While incest wasn't uncommon in the Black Family it still irritated him that /that/ was all others saw when they heard the Black name mentioned. After all, the Black's had brought just as much to the wizarding world as any of the other numerous  pureblood's. It wasn't fair that the Blacks were constantly singled out.

"Do you deny it Sirius?"

Harry flinched. Despite everything, he held his breath. After all, no one had ever stood up for him before so why would someone start now?  
So he was understandably surprised when Sirius merely tightened his hold on Harry's body, a smirk, feral in nature, on his face.

"Oh no. I assure you that I am madly in love with my son. And he with me, /Headmaster/." Sirius replied snidely.

Harry relaxed into his father's embrace, nuzzling the older man's chest. Dumbledore snarled with rage.

"The aurors will be notified." and with that the floo's flames diminished and the house was silent.

Harry snickered and pulled out of his fathers hold, only to tug on Sirius' hand, smiling contentedly.

"Come on, daddy. I have a place we'll be safe. We'll even be able to go outside." he said happily, noticing his father's mild look of panic. He knew his father was claustrophobic.

Sirius chuckled but nodded and allowed himself to be apparated from the house that housed so many bad memories.

-end of chapter one-


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so I guess no one likes this? Ah well I don't rightly care xD which is why I'm posting the second chapter! Yay! I just want to say that I know this sucks cause its reaaaaallly old. Like it was written a few years ago when I was still tweaking how I write (which I admittedly work on every day). There is no plot really. It's just a bunch of smut. That's it. It makes no sense except for in my head. Sooooo plot holes abound xD
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own. If I did Sirius, Fred, Hedwig (seriously JK?), Severus, Moody and Remus all wouldn't have died. Probably not even Regulus for that matter...he seems like he would have been a fun character to write.

The Dark Desire-

The following days had Harry getting to know both of his parents better as they took refuge in Riddle Manor. Harry enjoyed every second of it, for not only did Sirius and he become closer as friends and as father and son, but also as lovers. It was certainly blissful that was for sure.

Currently, his father and he, along with his mother, were all gathered around a bowl as he began making cookies. In fact his father, much to his exasperated amusement, continuously attempted to make off with spoonfuls of cookie dough, earning him a playful swat from a wooden spoon. To which Bella  would cackle when Sirius proceeded to pout. 

Harry chuckled and pulled out a greased up pan - ah the wonders of magic- and began to place the dough in equal amounts on the pan. It was at this point when Sirius stood behind his son and wrapped his arms around his pup's waist, resting his chin comfortably on his lover's shoulder.

" So why, pray tell, are you doing this the muggle way? Wouldn't it be easier doing it by magic?" Bella asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

Harry paused, a sad smile on his face, although only Sirius could see it.

"It's the only way I know how. When I was forced to cook for the muggles I lived with, I wasn't able to use magic. Not that I would have if I could have. Things were bad enough there with out..."

Sirius tensed when he felt Harry shudder. Just how bad had those muggles been to him? Harry still hadn't told them everything, he and Bella both knew that, but they didn't want to push their son into telling them something he wasn't quite comfortable talking about yet.

Still...

"Say the word and they're dead, pup. I'll kill them for ever harming you." Sirius growled, surprised when Harry relaxed against him and chuckled.

"I don't want you to kill anyone for me daddy. Besides. What goes around, comes around. They'll get their's. I don't want their blood to be on you or mommy's hands." was the soft reply and both adults were silent as they watched their son put the remaining dough on a second cookie sheet.

They marveled at their son's compassion, having very rarely experienced it themselves. Finally, Sirius let Harry go so that he could place the sheets into the oven. When that was done he clapped his hands and spun to face his father.

"Alright we need a timer that goes off in twenty minutes. And then we can take some to the meeting tonight." he stated with a smile.

Bella cackled at the thought of how the other Death Eaters would react.

"Has the Dark Lord approved of the cookies?"

Harry tilted his head in a perfect parody of his father.

"Who do you think asked me to do it in the first place?" he replied, making Sirius bark out a laugh. 

He drew his lover close and leaned down to give Harry a loving kiss, smirking when Harry wrapped his arms around his father's neck and kissed back fervently.

"Holy shite cousin! I never thought watching my son with his father would be so hot! No wonder the Blacks had so much incest in the family." Bella stated with a delicate hand cradling a piece of cloth to the underside of her bleeding nose.

"It's the narcissism in the genes." Sirius chuckled and playfully nipped at Harry's chin, eliciting a whimper from the teen.

Bella snickered and stood.

"We should get ready for the meeting. We have guests coming tonight after all."

"Who are they, do you know?" Sirius asked, slightly distracted by an earlobe he was currently gnawing on.

Bella shrugged.

"No idea. But you, Harry, and I have all been told to sit by our lord on the Dias when the meeting begins. He wants to introduce who we are in relations to Harry. I think it might also be a test, as most will be against Harry's  relationship with you, as well as his closeness to the Dark Lord." she replied with a slight frown.

Harry stiffened and burrowed his face into Sirius' chest. Sirius mimicked his cousins expression, then finally just shrugged. There was no stopping it he supposed. He would defend his son to the death. And he knew Harry would do the same for him.  
He pulled Harry closer and nuzzled his son's hair, attempting to calm him.

"I'll be right beside you. They won't be able to harm you, I promise."

Harry nodded.

"Alright boys, while the food finishes baking, let's get dressed." Bella stated and bounced out of the room.

Sirius chuckled and steered his lover out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room to get changed for tonight's meeting.

-end if chapter two-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so I realized that this story is so rough. But it's because it wasn't meant to go beyond the first chapter. It literally was just a dream that I wrote down. And this story was written like two years ago too Dx  
> But I had been wanting to do a Reg/Siri/Harry for a while...and so I foolishly continued it. Still. I won't leave it unfinished and after this chapter there is only one more. -winces and shoves story into a hole- so many clichés in this story!  
> Ah a warning for the character death. It's not even...I don't even...I apologize profusely you guys... ;3;
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own anything (I'm thinking that with this story that's a good thing...)

The Dark Desire chapter 3- 

Harry watched as the Death Eaters all gathered in the meeting hall for the...well...meeting, with some sense of trepidation. He was sitting on his fathers lap, who in turn was sitting to the left of Lord Voldemort's throne. His mother sat to Harry's left as well. Harry turned his attention back to his father who was once more trying to steal some of the cookies he had placed on his plate.

He glared mockingly at his father before turning to straddle the man, all the while keeping the plate of sweets out of his lover's grasp. Bella chuckled and Voldemort tried vainly to appear as if he didn't find the situation amusing.  
However, Sirius merely gave his son a devilish smirk and drew the teen into a smoldering kiss, rocking his hips against his pup's. He delighted in the heated moan he received and like a snake he snatched two cookies from the plate. He pulled away from the kiss and stuffed his face.  Bella promptly cackled while Voldemort stifled a chuckle and Sirius attempted to look innocent. Harry however, glared.

"You will fix this later father. I don't appreciate being turned on then left to flounder. Otherwise, next time, I'll just please myself and you'll be forced to watch."

Harry grinned viciously as he said this. Sirius paled and quickly hugged his son to his chest.

"I was only joking, pup, honest."

Upon seeing his father's best 'kicked puppy' look, Harry melted and sighed in defeat. Gently he ran his hand through Sirius' luxurious black locks and pulled his Seme into a tender kiss to show he was forgiven. Sirius relaxed into the kiss, wishing that he hadn't pushed Harry into irritation as he had. He enjoyed picking on his son, and he had thought that Harry would tease him back, but now that he thought about...

Sirius mentally growled. The muggles must have tortured his son if he couldn't tease back. He promised himself he'd teach his son more, so that they could work up their own playful banter. Sirius gave Harry multiple little kisses, peppering him with all the love he felt for his pup. Harry moaned again, this time Bella snatched the cookies before they fell and as she happily munched on a cookie she smirked when her son completely forgot where he was and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, grinding his hips against his lover's. He wanted it so bad right now.

Which was why Voldemort promptly cleared his throat. The two pulled away and even though Harry turned in Sirius' lap, he continues to grind his hips as Sirius nibbled on his throat with a growl. Bella snickered at her son's glazed eyes and then winked at her Dark Lord who sighed and turned to his Death Eaters, who were all very stunned with the two lovers on the dais. No one knew who they were quite yet. Not exactly anyways. Three of the Death Eaters in the crowd knew who both were. Only one looked disgusted.

"I'm sure You all are wondering why Bella and these two men are on my dais with me?" Voldemort's eyes swiveled around, catching every Death Eaters gaze.

Even the one whose eyes held disgust, flickered with curiosity.

"I would like to introduce a child who has come to mean a great deal to me." the Dark Lord motioned to the still gyrating couple with an amused expression." could you two pause so I can introduce you?"

Harry locked lust filled eyes with the Dark Lord and began to nod before Sirius snuck a hand down his pants and he moaned loudly, arching into the touch. Tom sighed, shifting slightly at the tantalizing sight Harry made and he returned his attention to his minions, whose eyes were wide.

 

"Right. Well they seem to be a bit distracted at the moment. So onto to introductions. This is Harry Black. You all might remember him as Harry Potter. The lap he is otherwise occupied on is his father, Sirius Black." at that many who hadn't been protesting Harry's appearance, were then at Sirius' revealed identity ; Voldemort sneered but continued, "And you all know his mother Bella."

Bella cackled and raised her eyes to the other Death Eaters, a promise of death in her eyes.

"Yes. My baby boy is finally home. So know full well that if any of you treat him badly that I will kill you. This is your only warning." with that said she began to nibble on the cookies that were now in her lap.

Voldemort smirked and waved a hand out towards the crowd.

"Are there any who object?"

Now this question was a double edged sword. If you stayed silent but slandered someone protected by the Dark Lord in private then he would kill you. But if you stepped forward with your opinions on the matter, he could still kill you because you didn't respect his word.  
So for a while no one spoke. That is, until a certain Potions Master couldn't take it anymore and began to rant.

"You know I knew the Blacks were insane but this just takes the cake. Not only is that little brat /born/ of incest, he's willing to /commit/ incest! That is completely disgusting! No wonder Lupin, Potter, and Lily got rid of your presence in seventh year." Snape snarled, causing Harry to shrink into his fathers embrace, and Sirius to snarl in a very realistic parody of his animagus. 

All arousal was lost and the dog animagus withdrew his hand from his son's pants. Suddenly four wands were pointed at the irate potions master, causing said man's eyes to widen in shock. Both Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix, and the Dark Lord all glared angrily at Severus, their wand hands twitching slightly with the urge to fire the spells that resided at the tip of their tongues.  However they wouldn't fire quite yet. Sirius hadn't spoken as of yet, though it appeared as if that was about to be remedied. Harry prepared himself to be pushed aside, and was pleasantly surprised when his fathers hold on him tightened.

"Not that it's any of your business, but they decided they wanted nothing to do with me because I agreed to help out my cousin in birthing a child. Giving Bellatrix a chance at being a mother meant more to me than keeping friends who were so shallow minded." Sirius bit out.

He gently rubbed circles into his son's sides and breathed in Harry's scent. He never regretted losing those people. However he /had/ regretted not being in his sons life. He knew Bella had. After all, Harry had been stolen from both Bella and Rodolphus days after his birth while both parents had been in a raid for their Lord. Bella stood from her chair and crossed the short distance to her son, giving him a tight hug then a kiss on the forehead.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. Harry was the greatest gift I've ever received. And that no good Headmaster Dumblefuck took my baby away! He was raised by filthy muggles! It's a disgrace for you to even call him Master after all he's done to you, Severus."

Severus' sneer was then directed to her.

"So your child was refused food, disciplined for acting high and mighty and then placed in a hole to think over what he's done. He shouldn't have been born in the first place. /That/ would be the true disgrace by the way. The /true/ rubbish."

Harry tensed, Sirius snarled in rage, Bellatrix and the Dark Lord went deathly still, and the Lestrange brothers were strangely silent.

"How...Dumbledore told you what they did to me?" Harry whispered in shame, the words he'd heard for most of his life cutting him to the quick.

Severus smirked in triumph when Harry shrunk further into himself.

"Oh you mean, how they beat you for impertinence? Or kept food from you for being clumsy or how about how you amounted to so little that your room consisted of spiders and brooms? Oh yes. The whole Order knew."

It was then Sirius stood. He gently sat a trembling Harry on his seat and strode forward, Bella following his lead. At that moment, it was easy to see the family resemblance; the family insanity. Their magic made their hair flare out and their starlight eyes darkened to a gunmetal grey. Harry watched them with awe and pride as he fought off tears, and was startled when a soothing hand rested in his shoulders. He looked up into the Dark Lord's kind crimson gaze and buried his face in the older wizard's robes as he broke into heart wrenching sobs.

"My son.../our/ son was abused," Sirius started, motioning between himself and Bella then continued, " and you sat there and let it happen? Have you no shame? He was a child!"

Severus shook his head with a mocking sneer.

"He's no child. He is a monster! Even your /brother/ was disgusted."

"Actually, I had no idea until I received a handy missive from Gringotts the other day informing me that I had a nephew. Imagine my surprise when I was also informed that he had been Harry Potter this whole time." came a deep voice from the doorway of the room.

Harry turned in Voldemort's arms to face the person behind the voice and gasped in shock. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with black hair and gunmetal grey eyes the same exact shade as his own. This man looked exactly like Sirius but more...well...serious.

"Re- Regulus?" Sirius exclaimed in surprise.

Regulus' eyes flickered between his brother and his nephew before settling on Snape.

"And although incest isn't my thing, even /I/ can admit my nephew is hot."

Sirius growled.

"Don't even think about it, little brother."

Harry blinked at his father's snarl. Was his lover jealous? He grinned. Oh this was priceless. Harry wiped away his tears and disentangled himself from Voldemort and walked closer to his lover. Then wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"Are you jealous daddy?" Harry purred, making Sirius blush and shiver. Bella cackled suddenly as she watched her baby boy try and calm down his lover.   
Regulus, too, appeared amused. He looked his nephew over and smirked. Sirius however scowled.

"My brother has been known to try and take what I find an interest in." he muttered.

Harry huffed but had a small smile on his face as he bit into his father's shoulder blade, eliciting another growl, this time of arousal.

"But I have no interest in taking the young pup from you, Siri."

Sirius sniffed and looked away. Harry chuckled and tightened his hold, feeling much better.

Severus sensed this and roared out in frustration.

"I guess it's only natural for you to whore yourself out to your relatives, child. After all from what I hear, your blowjobs are spectacular."

Harry flinched and pulled away from his father to step around him and confront his enemy.

"I had no choice! They were going to kill my owl! She's the only friend I ever had! My very first! You bastard! How dare you!" he screamed through new tears.

Sirius' eyes widened. Who had defiled his baby in such a way? Siri felt his heart clench.

"Who, Harry?" Voldemort demanded, voice and eyes cold.

Silence.

"Pup?"

Nothing.

"Baby? Please. Tell your mother. I'll make sure they pay. Both your daddy and I." Bellatrix stated soothingly.

Harry shivered and turned to his father before burying his face into the man's chest. He mumbled the answer into said chest but Sirius heard and his enraged roar made many back up in fear. The grim animagus gathered his son close and turned flinty eyes to Severus.

"His uncle and cousin. They made him perform fellatio so that his bird remained safe." came the snapped reply.

Severus gulped, realizing suddenly that maybe he had taken things too far. Especially when the green of an Avada Kedavra came into his field of vision. By then it was too late to dodge. As Severus' body collapsed to the floor, Bellatrix turned to her Lord, a question of vengeance in her eyes. Voldemort nodded and she gave a whoop of joy. Sirius' smile was feral.

"Rabastan, Rodolphus, please watch over my son until I return."

"No-"

"We are coming with you." the brothers responded in turn.

Regulus glared at the body on the floor and then to his Lord.

"My Lord, I wish to go with them. Could you please watch over my nephew?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes but nodded and shooed them out. Sirius gave Harry a slow loving and passionate kiss. When he parted, Harry's over-bright eyes stared at him with all the love and adoration Sirius had missed out on when younger.

"I love you, daddy. Be safe."

"Always. I love you too pup."

One last kiss and they apparated out, having gleaned the information of the 'relatives' whereabouts from their Lord. It was time to go muggle hunting.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys...this is the last one! I know I know...all of you are cheering xD  
> Later today I'll post the next chapter of Exhibit A annnnd I am thinking of posting one of my one shots xD   
> Enjoy this last bit.
> 
> Disclaimer: still don't own. But I do own this wonderful feta, onion, mushroom pizza....mmmmm

The Dark Desire-

When the group returned they were surprised to find their Lord and the youngest Black curled up on the throne reading a book that was placed in their shared lap. Hearing people at the door, Harry's head shot up and squeaked in excitement of seeing his family again.  
He wiggled out of the Dark Lord's lap and ran to his father, leaping into said man's arms, and planting frantic kisses all over his lovers face. He'd been so worried. What if they'd been caught? The aurors were after them after all. All of them in fact, save for Regulus who was widely believed to be dead.

"I was so worried, daddy." he whispered finally, burying his nose into his lovers neck and breathing in his father's scent.

Wild, earthen smells assaulted his nose and he calmed. Thankfully, they had all agreed to clean themselves before returning to base. Harry disliked gore. Blood he was alright with but gore not so much.   
Sirius chuckled, caught between smug satisfaction and arousal at having his son come to him first. Of course the others had to ruin it by crowding around them all trying to hug Harry too. But Sirius decided, with a huff of reluctance, that Harry's delighted smile and giggles were worth the inconvenience. Gently letting his son down, he still kept a hand in his lovers hand as they all made their way back to inform their Lord of their success /and/ the information they'd garnered. First though they told Regulus to take Harry to his room. So here Regulus was, gently holding his nephew's hand as they walked to Harry and Sirius' shared room.

"So. What's it like doing my brother?"

Harry snorted at the brave question and rolled his eyes. Really? Even now there was competition? What were they In their thirties? Shouldn't that be pretty much taken care of now? With a sigh and an impatient huff he stopped in front of his door and pushed it open, revealing a rather large room. It's walls we're light blue, the trim black. The king sized bed in the center of the room was covered in a mix of light blue and black silk sheets. Against one wall were two large bookcases filled to the brim with numerous tomes, both magical and muggle. Beside the bookcases was the door to the bathroom. The wardrobe stood beside the door to the room itself.   
Regulus whistled.

"Nice digs."

Harry rolled his eyes. Who said /that/ anymore?   
He pulled his uncle in the room then shut the door. Then he pushed the older male towards the bed and strode over to the bathroom. Once there he proceeded to strip and then quickly shower. He knew his father and the others were probably telling Voldie-head about his relatives. About what they had done to him. About the cupboard under the stairs. He felt rather filthy when he thought about them. So he stopped. Instead he focused on the hot man in the other room.  
Attractiveness definitely ran in the Black family. Regulus had nothing on his father but he had a charm all his own. He was curious to see if his uncle would find an interest in him. It seemed as if he might, given the whole blurb of jealousy before they'd entered the bedroom.

As he turned off the shower and then dried off, he figured he'd try. The most his father would do was spank him. Quite frankly it was a promising thought either way. His hair was still semi wet as he made his way out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Inwardly he smirked when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the bed.  
Outwardly he blushed as his gaze met his uncle's. What he saw caused him to nibble on his lower lip. The look of hunger was an exact duplicate of his father's. Oh he was in trouble.

"Uncle?"

"I see why my brother can't keep his hands off you. Also why he's so protective of you. You are...delectable, puppy." growled Regulus, standing from the bed and making his way over to his nephew.

Harry moaned and tilted his head to the side in submission. He began to imagine all of the possibilities with his uncle and father. Both of them screwing him senseless, dominating him completely. Loving and protecting him. Accepting him.  
When his uncle's lips descended to his he whimpered and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck as they deepened the kiss. Harry gasped when the towel was ripped from his form and nips were trailed down his neck.

"Oh!" he whimpered, allowing himself to be directed to the bed where he was gently yet firmly laid back.

"I know you aren't about to fuck my son, are you Regulus?" came Sirius' growled voice and at its lower timber Harry arched off the bed.

He turned his lust hazed green eyes to his father, amused to see that his father wasn't even paying attention to his brother, but to him. He plead with his eyes. He wanted this. He wanted them both now. Sirius growled heatedly, his animagus showing through the action. Regulus for his part, simply continued to undress, knowing that he and his brother were about to share whether they wanted to or not.

"We both are, brother." Regulus stated and leaned forward to trail his tongue over Harry's body.

Harry moaned, eyes still locked with his daddy's. Finally, Sirius gave his son a feral grin.

"You want this then, pup?"

Harry promptly screamed his affirmative as Regulus took that moment to engulf his nephew's cock even as he prepared the child. Sirius wasted no time in stripping and in the time it took him to cross the room he was completely naked. He devoured his son's mouth with as much passion as Regulus was devouring Harry's cock, causing Harry to clutch his fathers hair in his hands, desperately trying to ground himself. This was better than he had imagined. Pulling away, Sirius rumbled at the sound of his little lovers mewls and whimpers.

"Reg will take you first. I'll take you second. Sound good pup?"

Harry nodded his head, wrinkling his nose when Regulus pulled out his fingers and whispered a lubrication charm. Swiftly the younger brother entered his nephew and groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him. Harry gasped, mildly surprised that his uncle was the same length yet slightly wider than his father.

"Get ready, puppy." Regulus smirked and began to piston in and out of Harry hard and fast, hitting Harry's prostate dead on.

Harry screamed and clawed at his uncles back even as his father moved to mark Harry's torso and neck with love bites. Harry felt like he would explode. So much emotion. So much passion.  
Finally he couldn't hold back and he screamed his release, his uncle moaning his name as he followed shortly there after. Harry wasn't given time to recover before his father and uncle switched places and once more Harry was filled and he moaned at the sensation. He was languidly kissed by Regulus as Sirius began to pound into Harry the way he loved it and once more Harry felt himself grow hard.  
When Sirius hit a particularly good angle, Harry pulled away from Regulus mouth.

"Fuck! Faster, Daddy!" he cried, eyes darkening to a deep grey that was almost black.

Sirius' rumble of lust caused Harry to grip his own erection and whimper as he jerked himself off in time with his fathers thrusts. Regulus returned to Harry's lips, swallowing all the juicy moans and gasps coming from his nephews mouth.  
Sirius fucked his son harder and faster, showing his dominance, proving he was the better lover, not that Harry needed any convincing of course.  
And when Harry came a second time it was with a shriek of Sirius' name. Sirius collapsed after he had coated the insides of his son with his seed soon after, a contented moan of Harry's name on his lips. 

Sirius pulled out and both he and Regulus curled up on either side Harry all of them completely exhausted.

"We aren't going to make a habit of this ok?" Siri grumbled.

Harry chuckled tiredly and snuggled close to his father and uncle. He had a feeling that Reg wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Ok, daddy."

"But it /was/ bloody brilliant." stated Regulus with a shite eating grin.

Sirius smacked him  with a pillow for good measure. Grinning contentedly Harry drifted off to sleep, unaware that plans had been made to destroy the Order once and for all for paying Harry's  relatives off. Plans for Harry and Siri to be married. And plans for Harry to start his new life.

-owari-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the end of this fic! Now that all of you are breathing sighs of relief I'm at a bit of a crossroads. I have a series I wish to post desperately and I will..but I want to know how you guys feel. It's a Dementor!Harry story. He will be with Cedric at first (the boy is a shadow demon and isn't as goody two shoes as you would thing), and with an Original Character I created (one of the Dementor Lords, named Atropos) and eventually he will be with Severus as well but only Sev and Atro will be Harry's mates...Ced is a fling...-cough- anyways...it's my baby really...I love it and I'm still working on the second book but...the first one is complete so...lemme know what all of you think...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue the other parts...


End file.
